Adagio
by Ellana-san
Summary: Le mariage de Sam et Pete vu par moi. Autant dire que la cérémonie ne se déroule pas comme prévu... S/J


_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Un petit one-shoot qui m'est venu comme ça...après une cuite. Aucun rapport avec de l'alcool là dedans ceci-dit._

_Androma, ce sera ta récompense pour tu sais quoi^^_

_Merci à Audéarde d'avoir corrigé et je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire (où plutôt plusieurs) : le mouton volant à moufles au pouvoir!_

_Pour tous les autres: Vu que c'est mon one-shoot et que je fais ce que je veux, Jacob n'est pas mort, Jack n'a jamais rencontré Pete et Daniel est là donc il est soit revenu soit n'a pas fait son ascension... A vous de voir.  
_

_**Adagio**_…

Jack O'Neill ouvrit et ferma les poings plusieurs fois d'affilé dans une futile tentative pour calmer son rythme cardiaque anarchique. La nécessité de faire _quelque chose_ était en train de grandir en lui, devenant de plus en plus puissante avec chaque seconde qui passait. L'absence incongrue de babillage de Daniel à ses côtés ne faisait rien pour le calmer. Pas plus que l'air contrarié de Teal'c ou la joie forcée qu'il lisait sur le visage d'Hammond alors qu'il parlait avec Jacob. Ce dernier semblait presque détaché de tout ce qui ce passait ici et Jack supposait que c'était l'œuvre de Selmac.

Si à l'instant ça lui avait permis d'oublier qu'il se tenait dans une chapelle et s'apprêtait à assister au mariage de Samantha Carter et de Pete Shanahan, il aurait volontiers accepté de devenir Tock'ra.

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cravate. Il détestait l'uniforme de cérémonie. Il l'aurait probablement détesté moins s'il avait été celui qui se mariait. Un peu plus loin déjà debout devant l'autel, Shanahan discutait tranquillement avec Marc. Confiant. Terriblement confiant. D'un autre côté, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas été ? Quelles étaient les chances que Carter se soit enfuie ?

Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que Thor l'ait enlevée.

« Jack ? »

La voix de Daniel était ridiculement basse par rapport à celles des autres invités qui n'en finissaient pas de s'exclamer que tout était merveilleux. N'y tenant plus, Jack se leva et emprunta l'allée centrale, inconscient du regard inquiet que l'archéologue posait sur lui ou celui chargé d'espoir de Teal'c.

_I don't know where to find you  
I don't know how to reach you  
I hear your voice in the wind  
I feel you under my skin  
Within my heart and my soul  
I wait for you  
Adagio_

Il marcha sans but. La chapelle était située dans un hôtel qui ne célébrait pratiquement que des mariages. Sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, il s'aperçut en s'arrêtant finalement au détour d'un couloir qu'il était devant la suite qui avait été attribuée à Carter pour qu'elle se change.

Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il s'était levé ce matin en se jurant de faire bonne figure et de jouer les amis comblés. Pourtant ce sentiment d'urgence ne le lâchait pas, le pressant au contraire de frapper à la porte, d'attraper la femme qui était à l'intérieur et de s'en aller très, très loin d'ici. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient arrivés au SGC et auraient changé de planète avant que quiconque ait remarqué leur absence.

Jack se passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça. Aucun. De quel droit gâcherait-il son mariage ? Sa vie ? Non… le destin en avait décidé autrement et c'était probablement mieux comme ça. Si elle n'avait pas aimé Pete autant voir plus que lui, il se serait passé quelque chose avant. Il y aurait eu une occasion… Maintenant c'était fini. Il était temps de mettre un point final à cette histoire. Même si ça lui arrachait le cœur. Elle en aimait un autre

A regret, il se détourna. Il allait rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c. Il allait rejoindre ses amis et faire semblant de nager dans le bonheur. Il allait plaquer un sourire sur son visage et faire comme s'il n'avait pas envie de coller son poing dans la figure de Shanahan pour lui ôter ce ridicule rictus heureux.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre le stoppa. Sans se retourner, il se maudit d'avoir trainé par ici. Ca avait été tenté le diable.

« Cass… Mon Général ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

Lentement, il se tourna pour lui faire face. Il savait que la voir dans une robe de mariée lui couperait le souffle. Il le savait mais il n'était pas prêt pour autant au spectacle qu'il avait devant lui. Ses cheveux, plus long qu'avant, étaient rattachés en un chignon bas et dégageaient son visage. Le maquillage discret mais efficace soulignait agréablement ses traits et la robe… C'était une robe bustier classique avec une courte traîne. Il était persuadé que le haut devait épouser parfaitement ses formes. Du moins, il les aurait parfaitement épousées si la robe avait été fermée. Elle ne tenait que grâce à la main que Carter avait plaquée sur sa poitrine. Derrière elle, les deux pants de tissus baillaient désespérément.

Réalisant sous le regard perplexe de son second qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question trop occupé à la déshabiller des yeux, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hum… Je… me dégourdissais les jambes. Désolé, Carter, je ne voulais pas déranger. »

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il se dépêcha de reprendre le chemin de la chapelle. La voix de la jeune femme l'arrêta avant qu'il ait atteint le bout du couloir.

« Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas vu Cassie ? »

Jack soupira faiblement, se reprochant une nouvelle fois de ne pas être resté sagement assis sur son banc. Se retournant pour faire une nouvelle fois face à la jeune femme, il secoua la tête.

« Non. Vous voulez que je la cherche ? »

Elle sembla hésiter une seconde puis haussa les épaules.

« Elle doit être au téléphone avec Mike. Il a raté son avion et elle est furieuse. »

Il sourit sincèrement pour la première fois de la journée. Il n'aimait pas Mike. Tant mieux si Cassandra rompait avec lui. Elle trouverait mieux. C'était au moins une bonne nouvelle. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Carter leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle est furieuse, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va le quitter. »

Jack haussa les épaules, curieusement soulagé de sentir un semblant de normalité dans cette journée totalement surréaliste. Parce que soyons logique, Carter allait se marier et lui il conversait avec elle comme si de rien n'était. C'est là qu'il remarqua la façon dont elle mordait nerveusement sa lèvre et qu'il réalisa que rien n'était normal aujourd'hui. Il allait la perdre. Pour toujours. Quelque chose sombra en lui.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux couper court, il lui sourit bravement tentant d'ignorer le malaise qui grandissait entre eux.

« Bon… Je vais y aller… »

« Non ! » répliqua-t-elle trop rapidement.

Il leva un sourcil intrigué et se dit que si elle continuait à se mordiller sa lèvre inférieure comme ça, elle allait finir par se couper ce qui gâcherait à coup sûr son maquillage.

« J'ai besoin d'aide. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas fermer ma robe… »

Réalisant certainement ce qu'elle venait de lui demander, elle rougit violemment. La jeune femme commença à s'excuser et à reculer mais Jack la coupa d'un geste de la main. Il pouvait faire ça pour elle… Il pouvait. Il se laissa donc guider jusqu'au large miroir en pied qui trônait dans le petit salon de la suite, fermant la porte derrière lui afin qu'ils soient tranquilles.

Le Général était très fier que son regard n'ait pas trop dévié vers la chute de reins de sa subordonnée qui n'était que très peu couverte par la robe ouverte. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, se demandant quelles tendances masochistes il avait pour s'enfermer avec la femme qu'il aimait le jour de son mariage avec un autre.

Le bustier se fermait avec des crochets dissimulés dans les coutures. Le tissu avait l'air si délicat qu'il n'osait pas aller trop vite. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il lui fallut presque dix minutes pour arriver en haut. Quand il eut fini, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules nues.

Juste quelques secondes, se dit-il, le temps d'accepter l'idée.

Non seulement il allait la perdre, mais en plus il venait de boutonner une robe que Shanahan allait lui retirer. Et cette pensée là était…

Il leva les yeux et rencontra son regard dans le miroir. Elle ne se détourna pas, se contentant de l'observer pensivement. Sans réfléchir, Jack se mit à tracer de petites caresses avec ses pouces. C'était ça, réalisa-t-il. C'était la chance que le destin ne lui avait pas encore offerte. La dernière.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûre de vous, Carter ? »

Le murmure ne porta pas plus loin que la jeune femme. Y aurait-il eu quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, il n'aurait rien entendu. Elle ferma brièvement les paupières puis haussa indiciblement les épaules.

« Est-ce que ça fait vraiment une différence ? »

Sa voix était assurée mais il y avait une telle amertume dans son ton que les mains de Jack resserrent instinctivement leur prise sur ses épaules. Il chercha en lui ce qu'il devait faire… Parler, se découvrir enfin ? Ou taire ce qui n'avait jamais été dit et continuer dans le mensonge ? A chacune de ses expirations, les mèches qui flottaient sur la nuque de son second se soulevaient… Il sentait son parfum inonder son esprit… Comment pourrait-il survivre sans l'espoir de l'avoir un jour à lui ? Comment pourrait-il survivre avec les regrets de ne pas avoir essayé ?

« Je veux bien vous perdre Carter… Mais uniquement pour quelqu'un que vous aimez vraiment. »

Elle se coula légèrement dans l'espace infime qui subsistait entre eux. Il se détesta pour avoir fait briller ces larmes dans ses yeux. Il se détesta de lui gâcher son mariage.

« Il m'aime. » constata-t-elle platement.

Ca n'avait pas la passion qu'était censée ressentir une femme sur le point de se marier. C'était morne, désabusé…

« Beaucoup d'hommes vous aiment, Carter. C'est ce que vous ressentez _vous_ qui m'importe. »

Il remonta ses mains vers son cou, provoquant un frisson sur son passage.

« Ca n'a aucune importance… C'est trop tard. »

Il vit son regard se durcir dans le miroir. C'était tout à fait eux. Jamais il n'aurait eu cette conversation face à face. Par reflet, c'était déjà plus facile. Laissant libre court à tout l'amour qui était enfermé dans son cœur, il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille sans pour autant lâcher ses yeux. Il chuchota comme s'il lui livrait un secret.

« Dites moi que vous l'aimez, Carter, et je vous jure que je serais heureux pour vous. Mais si vous avez un doute. Un seul doute. Je vous emmène loin d'ici. Si vous n'êtes pas parfaitement certaine qu'il vous aime autant que moi je vous aime, alors on s'en va parce qu'il ne vous mérite pas. »

Il sentit le frisson que ses paroles provoquèrent. Il la vit tour à tour se tendre et se relaxer, apaisée par cet aveu tardif mais sincère.

« Il m'aime, Jack. Si je partais maintenant, ça lui briserait le cœur… » Elle marqua une pause puis secoua tristement la tête. « Et nous… Il n'y a jamais eu d'espoir pour nous. »

Sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, il la rapprocha de lui, collant sa poitrine à son dos. Aurait-elle était face à lui qu'il l'aurait embrassée pour chasser cet air désespéré de son visage.

« Aussi égoïste que ce soit, c'est _votre_ cœur qui m'importe pas le sien. » répliqua-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux mais son regard se posa sur son uniforme, cruel rappel de ce qui les séparait.

« Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça, mon Général. »

Un sentiment de panique l'oppressa. Il ne la perdrait pas pour l'Armée. Il avait été marié à l'Air Force la majorité de sa vie. Il avait perdu Sara à cause de ça. Il ne perdrait pas Carter.

« Je trouverai une solution. »

Elle déglutit péniblement. « Ca fait huit ans que je la cherche et je ne l'ai toujours pas trouvée. »

Obstinément, il secoua la tête. « C'est différent. Je ferai ce qu'il faudra. On peut le faire, Carter. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un coup frappé à la porte l'interrompit. Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Soudainement, le temps reprenait son cours.

« C'est à vous de choisir, Sam. » pressa Jack.

Elle ferma les paupières, très fort, comme pour chasser les larmes mais elles étaient toujours là quand elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

« Je suis désolée… »

A cet instant précis, Jack sut ce que c'était d'avoir le cœur brisé. Il aurait voulu reculer, fuir… mais ses mains restaient impuissamment accrochées à elle, refusaient de la lâcher… S'il la laissait partir, il dériverait, se perdrait…

« Sam ? » appela la voix de Jacob.

Jack vit dans le miroir la porte s'ouvrir et la tête de l'ancien Général passer l'entrebâillement. Quand il les vit, un air soulagé se peignit sur son visage avant d'être rapidement remplacé par le détachement habituel. Le militaire se demanda s'il avait eu peur que Sam se soit enfuie… ce qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas fait. Avant de laisser une chance à Jacob de battre en retraite, il se pencha vers Carter, prenant garde à ce que sa voix reste basse.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé… Je ne peux pas faire ça… Je ne peux pas vous regarder l'épouser comme si ça ne me faisait rien… »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa nuque et recula, laissant ses mains sur elle jusqu'au dernier moment. Finalement, il se détourna et garda la tête haute. Le regard rivé vers son objectif. Il n'adressa pas un mot à Jacob, trop enfermé dans sa douleur.

Sam le regarda sortir sans rien ajouter. Qu'y avait-il à dire qui n'ait déjà été dit ? Ils étaient sans espoir et Pete l'aimait…

_All of these nights without you  
All of my dreams surround you  
I see and I touch your face  
I fall into your embrace  
When the time is right I know  
You'll be in my arms  
Adagio_

« Sam ? » appela à nouveau son père. C'était à moitié une question à moitié un avertissement et elle secoua la tête, s'obligeant à plaquer un joli sourire sur son visage. Avec un peu de chance, les gens mettraient les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux sur le compte de l'émotion.

« On peut y aller. » répondit-elle.

Elle rejoignit Jacob, se demandant où était Cassie. Elle ne pouvait pas se marier sans sa demoiselle d'honneur. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se marier dans tous les cas mais c'était un autre problème.

« Samantha. »

Elle refusa d'entendre l'avertissement, de même qu'elle avait refusé d'entendre l'aveu de Jack. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour eux. Pete pouvait lui offrir ça.

Ils remontèrent les couloirs en silence jusqu'aux portes closes de la chapelle. Ils attendaient tous à l'intérieur. Ils attendaient tous qu'elle fasse son entrée. Les yeux rivés sur les portes, elle ne vit pas tout de suite la jeune fille qui se précipitait vers elle.

« Sam ! Jack est parti ! »

Cassandra avait l'air plus inquiète que surprise.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle distraitement.

Son regard ne semblait pas pouvoir se détacher de l'entrée de la chapelle. De l'autre côté, il y avait Pete. Il y avait son futur.

_Si vous n'êtes pas parfaitement certaine qu'il vous aime autant que moi je vous aime…_

« Où est-il allé ? La cérémonie va commencer… »

Sam ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement. Sa famille entière était à l'intérieur de cette chapelle. Son fiancé était à l'intérieur de cette chapelle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de seulement envisager de faire ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il assistera au mariage… Je me trompe, Sam ? »

Il y avait une colère rentrée dans le regard de son père qu'elle choisit prudemment d'ignorer. A la place, elle se tourna vers la demoiselle d'honneur perplexe qui lui faisait face.

« Il ne voulait pas… » Elle s'arrêta. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Comment allait-elle expliquer l'absence du Général ? _Il ne voulait pas que je réduise son cœur en lambeaux plus qu'il ne l'est déjà ?_

Elle supplia mentalement son père pour qu'il trouve une excuse à la désertion de son supérieur mais il la regarda se dépêtrer de son explication vaseuse, visiblement peiné. Heureusement, Cassie sembla comprendre toute seule quel était le problème car elle haussa les épaules et se força à sourire.

« On y va ? »

Un tremblement irrépressible s'empara de son corps. Elle observa la jeune fille avancer jusqu'aux portes et poser ses mains sur les poignées. Elle avait l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti.

« Attends ! » cria-t-elle.

Nauséeuse, elle appuya une main contre le mur. Alarmé, son père fit signe à Cassie de rester là où elle était et s'approcha de sa fille.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre de toi, Sam ? »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. C'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure qu'on lui posait cette question là. Jacob passa gentiment la main sur sa joue.

« Sammy, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. »

Comme si cette affirmation avait débloqué quelque chose en elle, de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« C'est trop tard maintenant. » sanglota-t-elle.

Le Tock'ra secoua la tête. « Ce ne sera jamais trop tard. Même si tu épouses Pete. Il continuera à t'attendre. Je suis sûr de ça. »

Elle ne demanda pas qui était censé l'attendre… Mais depuis quand son père savait-il ça ?

« Par contre, j'aimerai assez que tu ne fasses pas cette bêtise là alors que ça pourrait se finir maintenant. »

Se rappelant son problème actuel, elle se mordit la lèvre pour garder les larmes sous contrôle. Les Colonels de l'USAF ne pleuraient pas.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir, papa… Il est parti… C'est fini… »

« Il t'attend comme j'aurai attendu ta mère. » se contenta-t-il se répondre avec assurance avant de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre, un large sourire sur les lèvres. « Bon, tu annules ce mariage ou je m'en charge ? »

Son regard rencontra celui euphorique de Cassie et elle s'imagina affronter la foule. Mis à part le reste de son équipe et le Général Hammond, personne ne serait heureux de cette rupture. Marc allait la renier, le reste de sa famille allait se moquer d'elle et Pete… Elle allait le blesser. Le blesser si cruellement…

« Tu peux aller chercher Pete, s'il te plait, Cassie ? »

Ce serait déjà suffisamment affreux d'affronter son fiancé, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire face aux regards réprobateurs. Sous prétexte d'aller avertir Daniel, Teal'c et George, Jacob suivit la jeune fille… Et Sam se retrouva seule.

_Mais si vous avez un doute. Un seul doute. Je vous emmène loin d'ici_

D'un coup, ce fut trop tentant. Elle ne voulait pas voir Pete. Elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer. De toutes les manières, elle allait le blesser alors autant qu'il s'imagine qu'elle avait eu peur. Par besoin de lui dire qu'elle avait aimé un autre homme durant tout le temps de leur histoire. Pas besoin de…

_I close my eyes and I find a way  
No need for me to pray  
I've walked so far  
I've fought so hard  
Nothing more to explain  
I know all that remains  
Is a piano that plays_

Elle se mit à marcher. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait elle déboulait dans le hall de l'hôtel en courant sous le regard stupéfait des employés et des clients. Elle ne cessa sa course qu'en sentant le vent d'automne s'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, il faisait froid dehors. Sans plus réfléchir elle fit quelques pas dans la rue. Elle n'avait pas de voiture, pas de moyen de transport…

« Sam ! »

Instinctivement, elle se retourna et vit Pete se précipiter vers elle.

« Carter… »

Elle n'avait pas entendu la voiture approcher mais elle était tellement sonnée que ce n'était pas surprenant. Elle n'était même pas choquée de le trouver derrière elle, portière déjà ouverte comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça. Et c'était exactement ça. Il l'attendait. Sans même hésiter, elle grimpa dans le véhicule du Général. Tandis qu'il appuyait sur l'accélérateur, elle vit le visage de Pete disparaître au loin… Elle aurait sincèrement voulu être peinée pour lui mais elle était beaucoup trop soulagée pour cela. Epouser Pete aurait été une erreur. Pour elle comme pour lui.

« Vous réalisez qu'on est en plein cliché, Carter ? »

Il déposa sa veste sur elle au moment où elle tournait la tête. Sans commenter, elle enfila la veste de son uniforme. Finalement, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Comment avez-vous su que je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout ? »

Il lui sourit et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'avoir rajeuni de dix ans.

« A aucun moment vous avez dit ne plus m'aimer, Carter. Je ne savais pas… mais j'espérais. »

_If you know where to find me  
If you know how to reach me  
Before this light fades away  
Before I run out of faith_

« Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air inquiet ! » reprocha Marc à son père.

Jacob se contenta d'hausser les épaules et attrapa un autre des biscuits que Daniel avait gentiment posés sur la table basse. Les deux membres restant de SG1 et Jacob s'étaient regroupés chez Sam en attendant un hypothétique retour. Marc était d'abord allé avec Pete avant de les rejoindre dans l'espoir que sa sœur aurait montré le bout de son nez et aurait une explication à son comportement qu'il jugeait immature.

« Pourquoi veux tu que je sois inquiet, Marc ? Sam est adulte et je suis certain qu'elle va bien. »

L'ainé des Carter secoua la tête et se tourna vers l'archéologue qui était plongé dans un bouquin. Ils étaient tous si calmes ! Sa sœur avait disparu et eux ils étaient là, bien tranquillement assis à lire et à manger…

« Pete dit qu'il l'a vue monter dans une voiture… On ne sait même pas avec qui elle est ! »

Daniel leva les yeux et, croisant le regard de Jacob, sourit. Le Tock'ra croqua dans son gâteau sans même sourciller.

« Il l'a vue monter dans une voiture, Marc. Pas se faire enlever. » Il secoua la tête et sourit à Daniel. « Dommage que Sam ne soit pas tellement portée sur le romantisme… N'importe quelle autre femme se serait damnée pour une sortie comme celle là. »

L'archéologue laissa échapper un petit rire, amusé par l'idée de Sam s'enfuyant en courant dans les rues nuageuses en robe de mariée.

« N'empêche que ces deux là ne feront jamais rien comme tout le monde… » constata-t-il finalement quand il se fut calmé. Il aurait été faux de dire qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour sa meilleure amie… Mais à défaut de savoir où elle était, il savait _avec qui_ elle était. La disparition de Jack et les quelques mots que Jacob avait entendu quand il était allé chercher Sam ne permettaient aucun doute là-dessus.

« Vous savez avec qui Sam se trouve, c'est ça ? » finit par déduire Marc.

Jacob se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux, Daniel haussa les épaules et Teal'c choisit cet instant pour sortir de sa méditation.

« En effet, Marc Carter. »

Surpris, Marc sursauta et se tourna vers le guerrier. Il n'eut pas le temps de le corriger sur son nom. La sonnerie du téléphone coupa toute réflexion. Avec un soupir, Daniel lâcha son livre et décrocha le combiné comme s'ils n'attendaient pas d'appel. Comme si Sam n'avait pas disparu. Décidemment les amis de sa sœur étaient étranges.

« Jack… » salua Daniel. « On commençait à s'inquiéter. »

Marc se laissa aller dans un fauteuil. Quelqu'un finirait bien par lui dire ce qui se passait ici.

_Be the only man to say  
That you'll hear my heart  
That you'll give your life  
Forever you'll stay  
Don't let this light fade away  
Don't let me run out of faith_

Jack joua avec le fil du téléphone, tout en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il investisse dans un nouvel appareil pour le chalet. Celui-ci commençait à dater.

« Dans quelques jours sans doute… » répondit-il distraitement à Daniel.

Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son torse et il sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« J'ai froid. » déclara simplement la jeune femme contre son cou et il se reprocha aussitôt son oubli. A la base, il n'était pas parti pour téléphoner à Daniel mais pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Le Minnesota était rude en cette saison mais quand ils étaient arrivés… Ils avaient eu une autre priorité que de chauffer le chalet. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas senti le froid avant un petit moment et même là, ils avaient eu la flemme de bouger, trop bien installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_La_ discussion concernant leur avenir commun avait été abordée sur le chemin. Après un long débat, ils avaient décidé que de toute façon sauver la Terre ne servait à rien s'ils ne pouvaient pas en profiter un minimum et s'il restait des problèmes et des détails techniques à régler, ils étaient au moins tombé d'accord sur une chose. Quoi qu'ils fassent maintenant, ils le feraient ensemble.

La faisant passer devant lui, il la colla contre sa poitrine pour qu'elle profite de la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps et déposa un baiser rapide dans ses cheveux. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était servie dans son armoire et portait maintenant un de ses sweet-shirt. Il écarta ensuite le téléphone de leurs visages.

« Tu veux dire quelque chose à Danny ? »

Sam sourit et attrapa le combiné. Avant même d'avoir laissé le temps à l'archéologue de prendre la parole, elle prit les devants.

« Au revoir, Danny. »

Jack n'eut même pas l'occasion de voir le récepteur heurter le sol. Il avait découvert quelques heures plus tôt que quand les lèvres de Carter étaient sur les siennes, il avait tendance à ne plus penser du tout. Dans une série de baisers plus enflammés les uns que les autres, il se sentit attiré vers la chambre à coucher. Il marqua une pause sur le seuil, résistant un instant à sa douce étreinte.

« Attends… Le feu… Tu vas attraper la crève… »

Bien sûr, entrecouper chaque phrase de baisers n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire pour rester concentré. Elle recula vers le lit, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

« Réchauffe-moi… »

Il hésita un instant à retourner alimenter la cheminée puis décida que ce n'était pas indispensable.

Pas s'il se débrouillait pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid…

_Be the only man to say  
That you believe, make me believe  
You won't let go  
Adagio_

**The End**


End file.
